I Hope Tomorrow Will Never Come
by Kuroichi Yuu
Summary: Disaat yang lain menikmati dinginnya cuaca November dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama yang terkasih dan saling berbagi kehangatan, aku di sini, berdiri di depan gedung yang menjulang tinggi, terus berdoa, mengharapkan kesembuhan kekasih yang masih terbaring lemah di dalam sana. [Last chapter updated!]
1. Chapter 1

Disaat yang lain menikmati cuaca November dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama yang terkasih dan saling berbagi kehangatan, aku di sini, berdiri di depan gedung yang menjulang tinggi, terus berdoa, mengharapkan kesembuhan kekasih yang masih terbaring lemah di dalam sana.

* * *

 _ **"I Hope Tomorrow Will Never Come"**_ **.**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance, angst**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kuroko's POV

"Akashi-kun, tadi pelatih memberikan kami pelatihan yang melelahkan lagi. Aku hampir saja pingsan. Kalau Akashi-kun pasti kuat kan?" tanyaku.

Ya, tubuh yang ringkih dan mudah terkena virus ringan ini memang selalu merasa cukup tersiksa dengan jadwal latihan tim basket yang cukup padat. Meski begitu, aku tak pernah ingin menyerah, karena aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa berada di samping Akashi-kun, men-supportnya dan sama-sama menjadi yang terbaik.

Lelaki yang sejak setengah jam tadi kuajak berbicara masih saja diam. Sebenarnya aku merasa cukup sedih karena aku ingin bisa berbicara dengannya seperti dulu lagi, saling melempar tawa dan senyum, berbagi kebahagiaan yang membuat orang lain iri. Ah, masa-masa indah...

"Aku tidak sabar ingin kembali bermain basket bersama Akashi-kun." jemariku terulur dan menangkap jari-jari panjang yang indah milik orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Aku menggenggamnya, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan lewat genggamanku.

Semua pembicaraanku hanya dibalas dengan keheningan, dan juga suara monoton dari mesin yang berada di samping ranjang, memperdengarkan bunyi detak jantung yang menandakan bahwa Akashi-kun masih di sini bersamaku.

Satu hari lagi terlewat tanpa ada kabar bahagia.

"Akashi-kun, cepatlah sadar. Aku merindukanmu.." ujarku lirih seraya menundukkan kepala, dan berdoa dalam hati semoga besok aku bisa berbicara dengannya, atau paling tidak menatap sepasang manik rubi yang selalu menjadi favoritku.

Kondisinya sekarang bisa dibilang cukup kritis, meskipun tidak separah waktu itu. Suara dering telepon yang tak henti memanggilku, sirine ambulan, suara orang-orang, malam itu jadi malam terburuk untukku.

Flashback

 _"_ _Ah, aku bosan." Aku menutup novel yang sudah berulang kali kubaca. Belum sempat ke toko buku, jadi belum ada stok novel baru._

 _"_ _Akashi-kun kapan datang ya.." batinku. Janjinya, malam ini Akashi-kun akan datang untuk menginap sambil mengajariku pelajaran yang sulit kumengerti. Namun tiba-tiba saja handphone di sampingku berbunyi. Entah kenapa terdengar seperti terburu-buru dan entah kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat itu. Apakah ini, firasat?_

 _Aku langsung menyambar handphone yang terus menjerit itu dan langsung menjawab panggilan. Oh, Akashi-kun.._

 _"_ _Halo-"_

 _"_ _Kuroko-san? Pemilik handphone ini mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang akan menuju ke rumah sakit. Apa Kuroko-san bisa datang kesini secepatnya?" suara dari sebrang telepon terdengar sangat terburu-buru dan juga terdengar beberapa suara orang yang panik di belakang._

 _Apa? Kecelakaan? Pemilik handphone? Akashi-kun?_

 _Aku terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja kudengar. Tidak, tidak mungkin kan?_

 _"_ _Kuroko-san? Halo?"_

 _Tidak. Ini semua bohong. Akashi-kun tidak mungkin..._

 _Seketika itu aku beranjak, tak terpikir samasekali untuk membawa jaket atau berganti baju. Aku bergegas mengambil dompet, berlari menuruni tangga, mengabaikan teriakan orangtuaku yang terkejut melihatku begitu panik, lalu berlari keluar dan segera menuju rumah sakit._

 _Yang kuingat selanjutnya, lampu merah di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala dan seorang suster memintaku untuk tetap menunggu di luar dan berdoa._

 _Apa-apaan ini? Ini.. bohong, kan?_

 _"_ _Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsu-kun/Tetsu/Kurokocchi!" suara teriakan dari teman-teman saat itu pun tak aku acuhkan. Otakku masih fokus dengan pikiranku sendiri. Kejadian mendadak ini benar-benar membuatku shock._

 _Dua jam kemudian, lampu merah yang sedaritadi menyala pun akhirnya mati. Semuanya sudah mulai tenang, semuanya berdoa dalam hati, tapi aku masih merasa tidak tenang samasekali, meskipun raut wajah ini terlihat biasa saja. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang operasi terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah ranjang yang didorong oleh beberapa perawat dan lalu seorang lelaki yang sangat familiar untukku, terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatasnya dengan masker oksigen dan selang infus, juga selang lainnya yang aku sendiri tak mengerti untuk apa. Seketika aku berdiri mematung, kedua mataku membulat dan mulai berair, mengetahui bahwa hal ini benar-benar nyata. "Akashi-kun..."_

 _"_ _Pasien mengalami kecelakaan dan terkena cedera yang cukup parah. Sebelah tangan dan kakinya patah, tulang rusuknya retak dan benturan keras di kepalanya menyebabkan pendarahan. Sudah saya tangani, sekarang semuanya berdoa yang terbaik untuk pasien, agar bisa kembali sadar. Namun saya juga meminta agar saat pasien sadar, tidak ada yang mengagetkan dan tetaplah tenang."_

 _Itu yang aku dengar dari dokter yang menangani Akashi-kun. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, dan meskipun teman-temanku memberikan semangat untukku, rasanya tetap saja sakit. Lalu sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku._

 _"_ _Kenapa bukan aku..."_

* * *

Sudah sebulan berlalu dari hari itu, dan aku masih setia di samping ranjangnya setiap hari sepulang sekolah, menemani hingga larut. Jika Akashi-kun sadar, aku yakin ia pasti akan melarangku tetap menjaganya hingga malam. Selama itu aku selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita, membaca buku sambil menggenggam tangannya, terkadang tertidur di samping ranjangnya karena lelah setelah berlatih.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, itu berarti aku harus segera pulang. Saat seperti ini selalu menjadi saat yang paling tidak kusukai, karena harus berpisah dengan Akashi-kun.

Aku berharap bisa selalu ada di sampingnya setiap saat, hingga kedua matanya kembali terbuka...

"Akashi-kun.. aku harus pulang," ujarku seraya mengusap tangannya dengan ibu jariku lembut. Hal yang paling memberatkan bagiku adalah meninggalkannya seperti ini.

"Besok pagi, aku akan datang lagi. Besok kan hari minggu, aku akan menemani Akashi-kun seharian di sini." lanjutku dengan sedikit senyum. Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang terasa sangat berat, memberikan kecupan selamat malam di dahinya dan kemudian meninggalkan ruang rawat.

* * *

"Tetsuya, jangan lupa bekal makannya ya." Ibu menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan padaku. Setiap minggu aku memang selalu datang ke rumah sakit sejak pagi, karena itu Ibu selalu menyiapkan bekal makan siang untukku.

"Iya Bu, aku berangkat." setelahnya, aku akan berada di rumah sakit lagi hingga malam.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, sudah menjadi rutinitas tambahanku. Meskipun banyak orang bilang aku tidak perlu memaksakan diri, namun tetap saja aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Akashi-kun sendirian di sana, kesepian.

Oh ya, Akashi-kun dan aku sudah berpacaran selama hampir satu tahun. Saat itu Akashi-kun mengutarakan perasaannya padaku, saat malam di hari ulang tahunku. Setelah itu semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku selalu berharap kebahagian akan selalu berada di sekeliling kami. Namun kenyataan berbicara lain, Akashi-kun harus terbaring selama ini di rumah sakit, tidak sadarkan diri sejak malam itu.

Firasat buruk selalu mendatangi, namun aku selalu yakin, Akashi-kun tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, selamat pagi." aku menyapanya tepat setelah memasuki ruang rawatnya. Seluruh perawat di sini sudah biasa melihatku, dan tentu saja aku juga sudah mendapat izin untuk berada di sini untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu menaikkan selimutnya agar Akashi-kun tidak kedinginan. Dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan karena terlalu lama menahan perih, aku menatap wajahnya. _Akashi-kun semakin kurus ya..._

Semakin lama, mataku terasa semakin perih. Hingga akhirnya aku menumpahkan tangisanku di sana. Sambil menggenggam erat tangannya, kutumpahkan seluruh rasa rindu yang aku rasakan selama ini untuknya. Untuk seorang kekasih, untuk yang paling dicintai.

"Akashi-kun.." panggilku. Rasanya perih, dan aku hanya bisa menangis saat itu. Dan saat itu pula aku merasakan sedikit gerakan dari jari-jarinya. Aku tersentak.

Seketika aku berusaha menghentikan tangisku, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang tadi itu bukanlah khayalan atau halusinasiku saja. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, benar saja. Jarinya kembali bergerak, dan aku bisa dengan jelas melihat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Ah—" tak tahan dengan rasa bahagia, aku langsung menekan tombol di samping ranjang agar suster segera datang, dan aku memanggilnya dengan lembut.

"Akashi-kun... Syukurlah..." rasanya aku ingin berteriak, memeluknya, namun aku ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter, agar tidak membuat Akashi-kun terkejut.

Manik rubi yang kurindukan, terlihat... kosong.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yo, Minasan~ Yuu memutuskan(?) untuk memberikan readers sekalian kesempatan untuk menentukan ingin happy ending / sad ending di chapter selanjutnya~

Kalau ada ide untuk scene tambahan juga boleh! x3

Sebutkan di review ya~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**"I Hope Tomorrow Will Never Come"**_ **.**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance, angst**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N : Yoo~! Akhirnya saya update chapternya, maaf keterlambatannya ya, karena author php ini sibuk dengan test dan beragam tugas, jadi gak ada waktu untuk update chapter TT^TT  
**

 **Oh iya, terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah review, dan yang sudah membaca tentunya. Saya tahu mungkin ini ceritanya agak ngebingungin, dan saya minta maaf kalau cerita ini angst-nya kurang ngena TT^TT**

 **Oke, langsung aja ya. Happy reading~**

 **Beware : addition of romance/fluff in this chapter.**

* * *

Seketika itu beberapa suster masuk dan salah satu dari mereka berlari menuju ruang dokter, sedangkan yang lain mengecek setiap alat yang ada di dalam ruangan. Aku yang masih terkejut dan tentu saja merasa sangat senang, terus berdiri di samping ranjang Akashi-kun, tetap diam dan menunggu sampai dokter datang dan mengatakan kalau Akashi-kun baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter datang diikuti oleh suster yang tadi. Dokter langsung memeriksa keadaan Akashi-kun dan aku masih menunggu. Dalam hati aku terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan orang yang paling kusayangi. Akashi-kun kelihatannya hanya terdiam dan tubuhnya pun masih terlihat lemas. Tentu saja, sebulan ini Akashi-kun hanya diam, sudah pasti otot-ototnya kaku.

Pemeriksaan masih dilakukan, aku memberikan ruang sebanyak mungkin bagi dokter tersebut untuk memeriksa keadaan Akashi-kun. Namun tetap saja, ada perasaan mengganjal yang kurasakan. Akashi-kun... tidak apa-apa kan...?

"Kuroko-san, Akashi-san keadaannya mulai membaik, namun saya perlu berbicara dengan anda di ruangan saya." Ucapan dokter sontak saja membuat perasaan tidak enak yang ada melesak naik dan seakan terus menghantui pikiranku. Sekuat mungkin aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti dokter selama Akashi-kun ditangani oleh para suster.

Aku duduk di kursi menghadap sang dokter. Raut wajahku cukup tegang, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa seperti itu?

"Kuroko-san, saya sudah melakukan beberapa cek dan hasilnya bagus. Hanya perlu menunggu hasil lab untuk hasil pastinya," Ujar sang dokter membuka percakapan. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Masalahnya adalah... Akashi-san sepertinya kehilangan kemampuan penglihatannya karena benturan keras dan pendarahan di kepalanya. Saya mengira akan sulit untuknya melihat. Saya belum bisa pastikan apakan Akashi-san kehilangan penglihatannya secara permanen atau tidak, hanya saja selama pemeriksaan tadi, pasien yang bersangkutan samasekali tidak memberikan perhatian kepada saya lewat matanya." Lanjut sang dokter panjang lebar. Kedua mataku membulat sempurna, kedua tanganku terkepal erat dan dadaku rasanya sangat sesak.

Ini... sungguhan?

Kenapa...

"Apa bisa kembali normal, Dok?" tanyaku terdengar agak ragu.

"Saya belum tahu, tapi tentu saja mengenai hal ini akan saya periksa lebih lanjut. Untuk itu, saya minta Kuroko-san untuk tetap tegar dan sebisa mungkin membantu pasien karena kemungkinan pasien akan sangat membutuhkan dukungan moral dari orang terdekatnya." Dokter menjawab setelahnya.

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja akan kulakukan apapun untuk Akashi-kun. Jika perlu, aku akan memberikan semua yang kumiliki untuknya.

Setelah itu, hanya percakapan biasa, dan aku diperbolehkan kembali ke kamarnya Akashi-kun. Sesampainya di sana, Akashi-kun masih terbaring di ranjang, namun kini masker oksigen telah digantikan dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya.

"Akashi-kun?" panggilku lembut seraya berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menoleh sedikit. Hatiku rasanya sakit. Benar saja, Akashi-kun tidak memusatkan penglihatannya padaku. Aku berdiri di sampingnya.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu, lebih baik?" tanyaku seraya mengusap pelan tangannya.

"Tetsuya... apa aku buta?" pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam, dan tentu saja rasanya seperti menusuk. Aku yang mendengarnya saja merasa sakit, apalagi Akashi-kun yang mengalaminya.

"Tetsuya, kau ada di sini kan? Jawab aku." Nada bicaranya yang terdengar absolut itu masih ada, dan aku tersenyum lembut.

"Akashi-kun, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, sampai akhir hayatku, bahkan aku ingin tetap bersama Akashi-kun di dunia setelah kematianku." Jawabku seraya tetap berusaha tersenyum dengan tulus.

Akashi-kun terdiam setelahnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku, lalu satu tangan lainnya terangkat seakan mencoba untuk meraihku. Aku mendekat, lalu membawa tangannya menuju pipiku. Aku tersenyum saat Akashi-kun memperlihatkan senyum lemahnya.

"Tetsuya..." panggilnya seraya mengusap pipiku lembut. Sentuhan ini, benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Sentuhan dari orang yang kucintai, perasaan hangat ini...

"Akashi-kun, selamat datang kembali." Ujarku sambil menggenggam tangan Akashi-kun yang satunya, dan memegang tangan yang berada di pipiku.

"Izinkan aku menyentuhmu lagi, Tetsuya..." Akashi-kun kini menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, meraba-raba wajahku. Mulai dari mengusap rambutku, lalu turun menuju pipi, semakin turun lalu ia menyentuh bibirku dengan jari-jarinya. Aku membiarkannya, seraya menahan tangis.

"Akashi-kun, tetaplah di sini bersamaku, tetaplah tinggal dan aku akan selalu menjagamu, Akashi-kun. Ku mohon..." pintaku.

Akashi-kun tertawa kecil, "Tetsuya, itu kalimatku..." ujarnya. Aku lalu tersenyum dan kemudian memeluknya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya merasa sakit. Akashi-kun membalas pelukanku.

"Aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu, Akashi-kun..." bisikku seraya membiarkan tubuhku berada dalam pelukan sang Emperor.

"Aku juga, Tetsuya. Sampai kapanpun..." terasa olehku, Akashi-kun mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku merasa sangat lega, merasa aman, merasa hangat selama Akashi-kun ada di sisiku.

Malam itu aku memutuskan untuk menginap. Awalnya Akashi-kun memintaku untuk pulang dan ia tidak setuju mendengar aku ingin bolos sekolah selama satu hari hanya demi dirinya. Sempat ada perdebatan kecil, namun akhirnya kali ini, aku berhasil menang dan aku menginap di sana. Menghabiskan malam bersama. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Hari di mana Akashi-kun bangun adalah hari yang benar-benar aku tunggu.

"Selamat malam, Akashi-kun. Selamat tidur. Aku mencintaimu..." aku mendekatkan diriku lalu mencium bibirnya lembut, seperti yang Akashi-kun minta.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya. Aku juga mencintaimu..." ia tersenyum, dan kami sama-sama tertidur.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang paling menyenangkan untukku. Meskipun aku harus menahan kesedihan setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Akashi-kun tidak akan bisa lagi melihatku seperti dulu, tidak akan bisa lagi memancarkan cintanya lewat tatapan matanya, namun keberadaannya di sampingku sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya, selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2, ditunggu review nya~ :3**

 **terimakasih sudah mau membaca~ *touched author noises/?***


	3. Chapter 3

_**"I Hope Tomorrow Will Never Come"**_

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance, angst**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **A/N : Kyaaaa! Akhirnya chapter akhir update! Mohon maaf atas ketidak-tanggungjawaban/? author yang meninggalkan kalian para pembaca menggantung sampai satu tahun TT^TT /slapped**

 **Berbagai macam alasan, tapi yang paling menghambat itu milih akhir cerita sama mood ngetiknya :"3**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau sabar menunggu, para pembaca yang sudah apresiasi baik melalui favorite/follow dan yang memberi saran juga lewat review, _hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita!_ )/**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya membingungkan dan alurnya terlalu cepat, semoga chapter ini bisa menutup rasa penasaran kalian ya~**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **p.s : efek samping harap tanggung sendiri ya te-he!⭐**_

* * *

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan perasaan lebih lega dari biasanya. Ya, Akashi-kun akhirnya membuka mata setelah kurang lebih satu bulan berbaring tanpa mampu bergerak. Meskipun hal itu memerlukan penglihatan Akashi-kun sebagai tebusannya. Kini kamarnya sudah berpindah dari ICU dan menempati kamar perawatan kelas atas. Oh ya, kudengar Ayahnya Akashi-kun yang meminta, meskipun beliau belum sempat menjenguk, namun ia meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk memastikan kesembuhan putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Tetsuya…" panggilan lirih itu menarikku kembali dari lamunan. Tanpa kusadari, selama ini ternyata aku terus memandangi kekasihku yang tidur dengan tenang sambil mengusap tangannya lembut, menyalurkan perasaan bahagia dan cinta untuknya.

"Ya, Akashi-kun," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Meskipun Akashi-kun tidak akan melihat senyumku, bukan berarti aku bisa terlihat sedih di depannya 'kan?

Setelah itu ia seperti mencoba untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang pas untuk merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya setelah semalaman tidur dengan posisi yang sama. Ah, Akashi-kun pasti rindu kasurnya.

"Akashi-kun perlu bantuan?" tanyaku lembut. Namun sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapanku. Tawaranku ditolaknya dengan senyum dan gelengan kepala. Ia berusaha untuk duduk sendiri. Pada akhirnya aku membantu membetulkan posisi bantal dan menaikkan sedikit bagian kasur atas agar ia lebih nyaman duduk. Setelah itu ia berbicara seraya tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Tetsuya."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30 pagi, matahari sudah mulai naik lebih tinggi dan cahayanya masuk melalui jendela, menyinari lelaki bersurai merah yang menjadi satu-satunya pengisi kekosongan hati. Akashi-kun terlihat tampan meskipun cahaya di matanya redup, dan tubuhnya lebih kurus sekarang. Aku harus terus memperhatikan asupan makanannya, ingatku dalam hati.

"Tetsuya, duduk di pangkuanku." Aku yang tengah mengambil segelas air putih pun berbalik, terkejut dengan permintaan yang baru saja dilontarkan.

"Eh…?"

"Duduk di pangkuanku, Tetsuya. Kau dengar aku?"

"Tapi, Akashi-kun…"

"Tidak apa-apa, cepatlah Tetsuya."

Oh astaga, aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan pikiran Akashi-kun saat ini. Aku memang tahu kalau kepalanya sempat terbentur, tapi bukan berarti aku harus mengikuti perintahnya duduk di pangkuan sementara ia sendiri masih belum benar-benar pulih 'kan?

"Tetsuya?" Akashi-kun kembali memanggil. Ia menoleh, mencari keberadaan diriku karena tak lantas menghampiri. Pada akhirnya aku meninggalkan gelas berisi air putih tersebut dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Akashi-kun belum benar-benar pulih, lagipula untuk apa aku harus duduk di pangkuanmu?" aku berujar lembut. Tangannya kugenggam dan ia pun tersenyum, senyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringai tipis. Oh tidak.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya. Coba katakan sekali lagi, berapa lama aku tertidur di sini?" balasnya sambil melihat kearahku, mencoba untuk mempengaruhi lewat kata-katanya. Ah, melihat manik merahnya kini redup membuatku sedih, jujur saja. Aku berharap Akashi-kun akan bisa mendapatkan kemampuan penglihatannya kembali.

"Tetsuya?" panggilnya lagi. Ah, gawat. Aku terlalu banyak melamun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya kembali bertanya. Satu tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipiku. Dapat kurasakan jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap pipiku, dan raut wajah Akashi-kun seakan terlihat khawatir.

"Ah, maaf. Melihatku seperti ini membuatmu sedih, ya?" senyuman itu, senyuman yang menyiratkan rasa sedih. Seketika itu pula aku merasa keterlaluan. Aku seharusnya terus menghibur, bukannya malah membuat Akashi-kun khawatir seperti ini.

"Tidak.. Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku sangat bersyukur Akashi-kun kembali untukku, aku hanya masih terkejut." Aku berbohong, dan Akashi-kun sepertinya bisa merasakan itu.

"Biarkan aku menciummu, Tetsuya." Satu keinginan itu, sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah kutolak. Jika dengan menciumnya saja bisa menghilangkan kesedihan, akan kuberikan sebanyak apapun.

Aku pun duduk di samping kasur dengan tubuh menghadap kearahnya. Aku pun lantas mendekatkan wajahku, menangkup pipinya dan menciumnya lembut. Bibirnya terasa kering. Akashi-kun menarik tengkukku dengan pelan, menarikku lebih dalam pada ciumannya. French Kiss. Aku sedikit terkejut, namun kuhapus setiap pikiran yang mencoba mengganggu dan membiarkannya menuntunku dalam permainan favoritnya.

Kami berdua benar-benar tenggelam dalam ciuman itu, menumpahkan setiap rasa sedih dan kesepian, juga rindu yang entah seberapa besar. Lenguhan lembut keluar dari bibirku, dan dapat kurasakan Akashi-kun semakin bersemangat karenanya. Setelah kebutuhan oksigen mulai mendesak, aku pun menjauhkan diri dan mengambil napas. Wajahku pasti sangat merah, dan pasti…

"Wajahmu pasti manis setelah berciuman, Tetsuya." Itu dia. Rasanya jantungku ingin meledak saja.

Jujur saja aku terkejut. Baru sehari setelah kesadarannya, namun Akashi-kun sudah terlihat lebih baik. Aku anggap tidur panjangnya itu sebagai istirahat, karena meskipun fisiknya terlihat sakit, namun Akashi-kun terasa benar-benar sehat.

"Akashi-kun, jangan menggodaku," protesku. Mendengar itu, Akashi-kun tertawa kecil dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. Hangat… Aku bisa merasakan dadanya bergerak naik turun, dan detak jantungnya terasa normal. Rasa bahagia memenuhi perasaanku. Aku pun pada akhirnya hanya diam dan menyamankan diri di pelukannya, membiarkan Akashi-kun memanjakanku dengan kehangatan tanpa mencoba untuk membebaninya.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana kabar anggota klub yang lain?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar, membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Meskipun klub terasa sepi tanpa Akashi-kun. Dan juga… latihan yang diberikan pelatih cukup berat," jawabku. Akashi-kun tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga merindukan klub, rasanya ingin sekali kembali berlatih dengan Tetsuya." Suaranya terdengar menyentuh, dapat kurasakan bagaimana Akashi-kun sangat merindukan klub basketnya, kegiatan rutinitasnya sebagai kapten.

"Aku yakin Akashi-kun akan kembali mampu bermain denganku dan yang lainnya lagi," ujarku menyemangati, tak lupa dengan senyum dan usapan lembut di pipinya.

"Entahlah, Tetsuya. Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini—" aku mendongak, dan terkejut. Akashi-kun sedikit mengernyit, seperti menahan sakit. Panik, aku pun melepas pelukannya. Matanya tertutup, dan ia menelan ludah. Kerutan di dahinya semakin jelas terlihat.

"A-Akashi-kun-?!" sadar dengan tanda yang tidak berarti baik, aku segera menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster dan terus menggenggam tangannya erat. Ah gawat, aku tidak boleh kehilangan kontrol, Akashi-kun membutuhkanku.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang suster datang cukup tergesa. Melihatku panik dan Akashi-kun yang mulai pucat, ia pun segera permisi untuk memanggil dokter dan suster lainnya.

"Akashi-kun? Apa yang sakit? Akashi-kun, jawab aku Akashi-kun—!" aku panik, air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, dan Akashi-kun terlihat kehilangan tenaganya. Tidak, Tuhan. Tolong jangan biarkan Akashi-kun kesakitan seperti ini…

Tidak berselang lama, seorang dokter yang menangani Akashi-kun datang bersama dua orang suster. Aku diminta untuk pindah dan membiarkan dokter menangani. Dengan berat hati aku mundur dan keluar dari ruangan, melihat Akashi-kun dari jauh sambil terus merapalkan doa. Kedua tanganku terkepal erat, aku takut kehilangannya, kehilangan kekasih yang sangat kucintai.

* * *

Duduk lemas di kursi depan, dan menunggu hingga lebih dari setengah jam. Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Bahkan untuk mengabarkan kawan yang lain pun tidak terpikirkan. Aku hanya fokus pada Akashi-kun, berharap ia bisa kembali seperti tadi, dan tersenyum padaku.

Kini, kembali aku terduduk di sebuah bangku di samping ranjang. Akashi-kun hanya sedikit tertekan, dokter bilang. Bekas pendarahan di kepalanya memberikan sedikitnya pengaruh pada kondisi tubuhnya. Saat itu aku langsung berpikir, Akashi-kun pasti tertekan karena keadaannya sekarang, terutama karena penglihatannya belum bisa dipastikan dapat kembali seperti dulu.

Wajah yang kesakitan itu sudah berganti menjadi raut wajah tenang. Akashi-kun sedang tertidur. Ia harus banyak beristirahat, tentu saja. Tangannya kembali kugenggam, dan kutatap dalam wajah tampannya, terus berharap tanpa henti atas kesembuhan yang paling dicintai.

Hari ini terasa cukup melelahkan, apalagi setelah kejadian tadi. Tak lama, aku pun ikut memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan kepala di samping ranjang.

* * *

Sebuah usapan lembut di pipi membangunkanku. Sadar akan hal itu, aku langsung terbangun dari posisiku, dan dengan mata menahan tangis, aku berusaha tersenyum. "Akashi-kun…" ucapku bergetar. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Bahagia rasanya, Akashi-kun sudah terlihat membaik, dan wajahnya tidak lagi sepucat saat kejadian pagi.

"Halo, Tetsuya _ku_ ," sapanya sembari tersenyum. Ah, aku benar-benar senang saat ia memanggilku seperti itu. Aku pun mendekat, memberikan kecupan hangat di keningnya. Akashi-kun terlihat lemas, namun aku senang keadaannya tidak separah tadi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Akashi-kun?" aku menggeser kursiku lebih dekat tanpa melepas genggaman tanganku.

"Cukup baik. Maaf aku membuatmu khawatir, Tetsuya," ujarnya. Keadaannya saat ini cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa Akashi-kun memang belum benar-benar pulih dan belum bisa banyak melakukan kegiatan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat hal tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting Akashi-kun baik-baik saja sekarang," balasku dengan nada lembut. Dapat kulihat raut wajahnya lebih nyaman, aku berharap tidak akan ada lagi kejadian seperti tadi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam, tidak terasa sudah cukup lama kami berbicara dan aku harus pulang malam ini juga. Jadwal sekolahku besok menunggu, dan aku tidak bisa terus-terusan meninggalkan kelas. Memang berat rasanya, tapi aku tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan siapapun, termasuk Akashi-kun. Ia pasti tidak akan setuju jika aku kembali bolos esok hari.

Benar saja, ketika ia mengetahui keinginanku untuk kembali menginap, ia memintaku untuk pulang. Dengan alasan aku butuh istirahat karena sudah mengurusnya sejak kemarin. Terjadi perdebatan singkat antara kami, dan pada akhirnya Akashi-kun yang menang. Aku pun setuju untuk pulang, dengan catatan ia berjanji akan meminta salah satu pelayannya untuk menemani. Ya, aku tidak ingin Akashi-kun sendirian malam ini, terlebih karena aku khawatir kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi, dan aku tidak ingin membayangkan Akashi-kun kesakitan dalam keadaan tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya.

Aku membantu Akashi-kun menghubungi kediamannya, dan setelah pelayannya datang satu jam kemudian, aku pun pamit pulang. Berat rasanya meninggalkan Akashi-kun. Rasanya aku ingin tetap di sini hingga keadaannya kembali seperti biasa, hingga Akashi-kun diperbolehkan pulang. Meski begitu, Akashi-kun memaksaku untuk menepati janji.

"Aku harus pulang, Akashi-kun. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas. Tuhan, tolong ubah pemikirannya agar aku tetap bisa di sini.

"Ya, Tetsuya. Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa bertemu lagi besok, bukan?" jawabnya dengan senyum, mencoba menenangkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang besok sepulang sekolah."

"Setelah kegiatan klub, Tetsuya." Akashi-kun mengoreksi, secara tidak langsung memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkan latihan.

"….Baiklah, kau berjanji, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku berjanji, Tetsuya. Kita akan bertemu besok sepulang latihan. Kau bisa berada di sini hingga malam."

"Ya, beristirahatlah, Akashi-kun. Aku harap keadaanmu membaik besok," ujarku yang dibalas anggukan singkat.

"Tetsuya, boleh aku minta satu hal?" Akashi-kun kembali berbicara setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Aku mengatakan ia boleh meminta banyak hal dariku, namun justru dibalas dengan tawa kecil.

"Hanya satu hal, Tetsuya. Cium aku," pintanya dengan wajah yang masih menghadap ke arahku, seakan Akashi-kun benar-benar menatapku lewat manik rubinya.

Aku menyanggupi permintaannya, tentu saja. Kepalaku ditundukkan, dan aku pun menyentuh bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya," ujarnya lirih.

Malam itu, aku meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan berat hati.

* * *

Istirahat makan siang, aku dan teman-teman yang lain sedang makan siang bersama. Seperti biasa, Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun selalu bertengkar karena hal kecil, Midorima-kun sibuk melerai dan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua terlihat seperti bocah, dan Murasakibara-kun hanya sibuk dengan makanan sambil sesekali mengambil bagian milik Kise-kun tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya. Ada satu tempat yang kosong, tempat yang selalu diisi oleh kapten kami, Akashi-kun. Ah, aku merindukannya. Rasanya aku ingin segera datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemuinya.

Selesai makan siang, aku kembali ke kelas dan menyadari bahwa handphoneku tertinggal di dalam tas. Ketika aku mengeceknya, ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Ibu. Perasaanku tidak enak.

Benar saja, tak lama setelah itu, handphoneku kembali bergetar dan langsung kuterima.

"Ya, Ib—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Ibu langsung bicara dengan suara khawatir yang jelas terdengar, juga tangis yang tak tersembunyikan.

"Tetsuya, Akashi-kun sudah—"

Satu kalimat yang membuatku terpaku. Membatu. Pikiranku kosong, dan tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu keluar. Hanya air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir, dan seketika itu pula aku bergegas untuk meninggalkan sekolah, tidak peduli dengan tatapan terkejut teman sekelas karena aku yang biasanya tidak terlihat kini justru jadi pusat perhatian karena menangis tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan kelas.

Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun.

Nama itu yang terus dirapalkan olehku sepanjang kaki ini melangkah, berlari. Persetan dengan semua tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan padaku. Aku hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah sakit dan memastikan bahwa berita yang kudengar dari Ibu adalah mutlak sebuah kebohongan.

Derap langkah kaki yang kubawa di lorong rumah sakit benar-benar menjadi perhatian. Ketika pada akhirnya aku sampai di depan kamar rawat Akashi-kun, aku langsung menerobos masuk dan berhenti tepat ketika kedua mataku menangkap pemandangan menyakitkan itu.

Ya, para suster tengah melepaskan peralatan medis yang menempel pada tubuh Akashi-kun, sedangkan yang ada di sana adalah Akashi-kun yang matanya tertutup dengan wajah pucat, dan…. tidak lagi bernapas.

 _"Tetsuya, Akashi-kun sudah meninggalkan kita tadi. Ia sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik."_

Tas yang kubawa pun jatuh, dan dengan segera aku berlari menghampiri, mengejutkan suster yang ada di sana dan memeluk Akashi-kun erat-erat. Kenyataan. Semua ini bukan khayalan buruk yang berusaha menghancurkanku.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Tolong katakan ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja…" isak tangis tak bisa terbendung lagi, aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan hal lain, aku hanya ingin Akashi-kun bangun dan berkata padaku bahwa ia hanya tertidur tadi.

 _"Kita bisa bertemu lagi besok, bukan?"_

"Akashi-kun, bangun. Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun…!" tangisku membasahi pakaiannya, dan seharusnya ia sudah terbangun karena Akashi-kun tidak suka melihatku menangis. Kalimatku sudah tercampur dengan isak tangis, dan tanganku tak ingin lepas dari tubuh lelaki yang sangat kucintai.

 _"Baiklah, aku akan datang besok sepulang sekolah."_

"Akashi-kun…!" nama itu tak pernah henti kusebut, bahkan hingga tubuh ini bergetar dan sakit di dada benar-benar tak dapat tertahankan, aku hanya terus memanggil namanya, berharap ia akan membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini.

 _"….Baiklah, kau berjanji, Akashi-kun?"_

"Padahal kau bilang kita akan bertemu lagi hari ini, Akashi-kun. Aku akan menemanimu lagi hingga larut, bukan begitu?" Aku kembali mengingat perkataannya tadi malam.

 _"Aku berjanji, Tetsuya."_

"Kau sudah berjanji, Akashi-kun. Kau sudah berjanji kita akan bertemu dan kau akan baik-baik saja…!"

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang senang mengingkari janji, Akashi-kun. Ayo bangun, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini!"

 _"Tetsuya, boleh aku minta satu hal?"_

Tangisku benar-benar pecah, bahkan para suster pun tidak bisa menghentikanku. Aku ingin menagih janjinya, aku ingin ia kembali bangun, aku ingin agar ia tidak meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku tidak ingin ia pergi dari sisiku, dan aku tidak ingin hidup tanpa Akashi Seijuurou di sampingku.

 _"Tentu, Akashi-kun. Lebih dari satu pun boleh."_

Cukup lama hingga tangisku reda, namun tubuhku masih tak ingin lepas dari tubuh kekasihku yang kini telah dingin dan kehilangan nyawanya. Dengan sesenggukan yang masih tersisa dan air mata yang sesekali kembali mengalir, aku terus mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, aku menyayanginya, aku tak ingin kehilangannya, dan aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup di mana Akashi-kun tak ada bersamaku. Masih belum cukup, kemudian aku berterimakasih untuknya, untuk segala kebaikannya, dan berterimakasih karena ia sudah memberikan cinta yang begitu banyak untukku.

 _"Hanya satu hal, Tetsuya. Cium aku,"_

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu dan menjadi kekasihmu, Akashi-kun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kuharap kita bisa kembali bertemu di sana, tidurlah dengan tenang."

Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan sepenuh hati, kemudian ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman kasih sayang di bibir pucatnya.

Kembali, aku menangis. Menangis karena aku sadar hidupku akan benar-benar berubah tanpanya. Menangis karena lelaki yang selama ini telah menjadi kutub utara dari magnetku telah menghilang, meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya.

 _Akashi Seijuurou,_

 _Terimakasih karena telah hadir dalam hidupku,_

 _Terimakasih karena kasih dan cintamu telah membahagiakanku,_

 _Terimakasih karena kau telah memberikan memori indah dalam hidupku,_

 _Aku menyayangimu,_

 _Aku mencintaimu,_

 _Aishiteru, Sayonara.._

 **-fin-**

* * *

 ***runs***


End file.
